


I love the secret language that we're speaking

by welldam



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldam/pseuds/welldam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sentence is caught in the middle, and he wants to articulate that he needs to know that Sol isn’t rushing for his sake, but it’s not very easy when all he wants is Sol to put his large, warm hands back on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the secret language that we're speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a PWP.

_Sol was as close as he could have possibly been without touching Robert and Robert could feel the heat of his body._

_I can’t touch him, Robert thought. I can’t._

_I can't touch him because I don’t know what would happen if I did._

_Sol ducks his head lower and smiles easy._

_“What are you thinking about?”_

 

* * *

 

Sol kisses Robert on the tip of his nose. Sol knows it’s a good way to get his attention.

He just asked Robert a question, and the man hadn’t yet answered him. Robert looks up at him, shaken out of memories, and he gives him a light butterfly kiss on his nose.

“Thinking about you.” Robert says and Sol smiles at him like no one had ever said that before.

“I got you something”, Robert says, getting off the bed and reaching to get a bag from the floor. He hands Sol his gift.

“A shirt?”

“I was wondering. If you’d like to, you could wear it, you know, for me.”

“Oh.”

Sol briefly bites his lip in a way that truly drives Robert up the wall.

“You’d like to see me in this?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Sol smiles at Robert’s flusteredness, how transparent his desire is, and pulls the shirt out of its nice packaging. He presses the soft fabric against his cheek, breathing in. He flutters his eyes open and under his long and dark lashes his eyes shines. Almost feverish.

He likes this, he likes the way Robert is looking at him right now. Sol feels the sort of dirty desire to meet his gaze. To let him watch, to feed him images so decadent. He wants to ask him “what can I do for you. What do you want me to do” He puts the shirt on, watching Robert watch him. He thinks about wearing it again afterwards, being reminded of what they’re about to do, reminded of how Robert’s hands feel on him.

When Sol adjusts the sleeves, Robert can’t wait any longer and crawls to him across the bed, on his hands and knees and grabs hold of the hem. He sits up and slides his hands up and across Sol’s chest, pushing the open shirt from their way. He leans to Sol’s collarbone and presses one, two, three kisses there, in the small dip. He presses his fingers a little bit firmer against Sol’s skin and in one fluid motion, pushes the shirt off his shoulders. Sol lowers his head to lean on Robert’s, who kisses his neck, his shoulders, his jaw. Sol smiles and languidly leans down to kiss Robert on the lips, and Robert responds with urgency. Sol lets the shirt drop off him completely, then pushes it aside. Robert’s hold on Sol’s hips is strong, and Sol wraps his arms around his shoulders.

They hold onto each other, and kiss and kiss and kiss, and Robert’s got one hand between their bodies, inside Sol’s pants. Sol wants to be as close as he can to Robert and holds onto him, but his mind is spinning and everything is too much all of a sudden. Robert’s touch is good, it’s so, so, _so_ good, but this, right now, is overwhelming him. He forgets to inhale.

Sol is struggling to breathe and it brings a tear of frustration to his eye. Why now? Why can’t he calm down, why can’t this go like he wants it to, why can’t this be perfect-

Robert notices his distress. He lets go of Sol immediately and Sol shakes his head, putting his arms around Robert and he desperately needs to tell Robert that it’s fine, and he doesn’t want to stop, but he needs to calm down-

Robert puts his hands on Sol’s face, moves them to the back of his head. He guides him and gently pushes Sol’s head against his neck. And that is where Sol finds his breath again. He gasps against Robert’s skin, feels Robert’s pulse right there, against his, and it’s familiar and it’s safe. He closes his eyes, breathes in and out and burrows himself as close as he can get. He presses his nose against Roberts neck. Robert’s hands are soft, one in his hair, one on his back, and he doesn’t rush, doesn’t demand. It’s okay, he says, it’s alright.

Sol breathes in and out, evens his breath and brushes the tear from the corner of his eye. Robert breaks their embrace to look him in the eyes.

“We can wait.”

“I know we could, I just… Can we try again?” Sol asks and strokes the back of Robert’s neck gently.

Sol moves his hand lower and when he reaches between their bodies, Robert opens his mouth and after a quick intake of breath, says:

“Do you want- “ His sentence is caught in the middle, and he wants to articulate that he needs to know that Sol isn’t rushing for his sake, but it’s not very easy when all he wants is Sol to put his large, warm hands back on his body.

“Do you still want to?” Sol asks him in return, quietly. Robert looks at him and nods, but rushes to add “when you want to” and Sol answer this with a quiet thank you and touches Robert who pulls Sol in for another kiss. Robert knows why Sol thanks him although he doesn’t think he did anything remarkable, but Sol looks at him like he’s a treasure, and Robert knows he’d do anything for him.

Robert breaks the kiss and plants another on Sol’s neck like a sapling in a garden. He goes lower and lower, and then gets off the bed and practical as he is, takes a pillow to put under his knees.

He’ll kneel for him. How could he not?

He tugs Sol’s pants lower, down his long legs and Sol covers his eyes under his forearm, so he can’t see, but he definitely can hear Robert’s awed exhale. Robert reaches and touches Sol’s skin, runs his hand over everything he can reach, and follows his fingers with his mouth.

He kisses his thighs, the slanted hill of his hip, the softness of his underbelly, hearing Sol’s ragged, desperate breathing above him, almost obscured by the sound of ocean in his ears. He holds onto Sol’s trembling thighs but dares not to dig his nails in them, dares not to mark him. Later, he learns that Sol definitely doesn't mind if he does.

Robert could be surprised by how much he wants this. How much he desires to lower his mouth on the part of him that’s hard and heavy, how much he wants to taste him. But at this point, he knows himself too well to truly be surprised.

Robert kisses Sol’s skin closer and closer to his cock, and while he feels the urgency, he wants to savor all parts of this. But when Sol reaches to Robert’s head and strokes his hair, Robert can’t wait any longer and sinks his head down. Down, down, down.

Sol’s breath gets hitched in his throat, and Robert wouldn’t change the sound of that for anything.

Sol presses his thighs towards each other, pressing them tighter against Robert and his thick, solid body. Robert doesn’t really have a technique, but he tackles this the way he would do anything. It’s hard to concentrate on one thing, when he wants to do everything at once.

He works him over with his mouth, drinking in the moment, how everything feels and sounds. Sol’s hold on his hair is just on the verge of pulling, and he loves it. Sol’s other hand grips the sheet and Robert has to push his left thigh downwards with his other hand, because Sol keeps pressing it too tightly against him.

Robert swallows on him, moves his hand in tandem with his mouth, wants to touch all of him at once, and at every move he makes, Sol rewards him with gasped words.

“Just like that, love, keep going, yes, yes- “

Sol is vocal, and Robert’s mind is dirtier than what his body is used to, because he wants to ask Sol to fuck him like this, _to fuck his face_. He’s straining in his pants and can no longer wait, so he reaches his other hand down and touches himself. His knees ache, but he can’t be bothered to care.

He shifts his position, and in one shift movement, he licks his way up his lover’s member, opens his mouth and takes him in deeper than he has before. Taking care to keep his teeth off him, feeling Sol’s fingertips in his hair, he moves up only to come down again. Sol curses under his breath, and Robert comes, feeling like a winner.

“Rob-“ Sol begins, and in his delirium, Robert raises his head, looks up at him and asks

“Are you okay?”

Sol smiles, blows his hair away from his eyes and with a low breathy voice, he demands:

“Come up here, I want to kiss you.”

Robert climbs back up on the bed, meets Sol’s lips when he sits up. Sol pulls him closer, to straddle him, and hooks his hands behind Robert.

“I want—I want to… come, like this. Close to you.”

He says against Robert’s lips and then bites on them, barely. Robert sees stars.

Robert knows that Sol is close when he wraps his fingers around him. Sol holds onto him desperately, his blunt fingernails digging on Robert’s back. All inhibitions gone. He’s begging.

“Robert, please, please, please-, Robert, love, please let me, I need to-” His voice breaks midway into a gasp but he knows Robert understands what he’s asking for.

“You don’t----need my permission”, Robert whispers in his ear, his voice ragged, stopping to swallow in the middle of his sentence.

Sol grabs him harder and whispers back.

“But I want it.”

_Oh._

Robert presses him against the headboard and Sol arches his back. His eyes flutter closed and a dirty, dirty smile ghosts on his lips when Robert takes hold of his wrists with his free hand, the wrists that Sol gives to him willingly, just like every other part of him, pushes them above his head, kisses him on the lips and then hushes against them,

“Come for me, love.”

Sol is the entire world, and Robert knows this, but especially like this. In moments like this nothing else can exist but Sol's impossibly long, shaking legs, his strong thighs, his large hands vulnerable as they are right now held still but squeezing closed with his knuckles white, his pulse under Robert’s palm, his skin that is so hot it feels like he’s burning, his chest heaving. He is the entire universe, with his hair hanging over forehead, his eyes fluttering open and closed, his face glowing with excitement and exhaustion, his lips wet and red from getting kissed, and absolutely perfect.

A while later, they lay together, half asleep, and Sol is leaning on Robert's chest, smiling. Robert’s got one hand in Sol’s hair, he brushes through his locks gently. Sol loves this, he loves everything about their lovemaking, but this, this _togetherness_ , makes him feel such complete and utter contentment.

"Thank you for the shirt," Sol says and Robert chuckles.

"You're welcome." He answers, and brushes Sol's hair from his forehead.

Sol turns to face Robert and presses their lips together and he has never in his life felt quite like this.

Because here they are, together and there’s Robert, his darling, golf-loving, polo shirt wearing lover, a man who, despite what he might show, feels so strongly and Sol feels like he will suffocate if he doesn’t kiss him right now. His man with sometimes intense eyes and gentle touch, and sometimes gentle eyes and intense touch, and Sol can’t let go, not now, not ever.

There was a thought Robert had had way back them, way before the two of them together even became "the two of them together", one that had echoed in his mind until the day he had gathered his courage and closed the distance between their lips.

Sol is the sun, and Robert knows that the second he touched him, he’d perish.

Robert can’t help but think that this might make him Icarus.

* * *

 

_Sol ducks his head lower and smiles easy._

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_“Everything”, Robert wants to say, and it would be true._

_But instead, he lets his actions speak louder than words. He lets his actions speak the loudest that they ever had._


End file.
